Shinrai
by ZOMGiwantspieNAAOOWW
Summary: MAJORLY AU. Takuya is becoming a Ryoushi, a Hunter. Kouji acts so proud of his friend...But why does Kouichi act so defensive? And how come Kouji has seemed so secretive since that fateful day...?


Hi ~ the cool thing about this story is that for once, I came up with the idea in one night!

On a much more serious note, I would like to mention one of the sources for the ideas of this piece. Much of the descriptions of the Ryoushi gatherings comes from real life dog fighting rings. The animals are different, yes, but the fighting and living conditions are the same. Although, the animals of this story may actually have it better than the dogs used for fighting.

Dedicated to Griz, my dog…who just died of something like a heart attack. I miss you, boy.

* * *

"Kitsune."

"Kitsune, Kitsune…I can use my notes, right?"

"Yes, Takuya, this is just a quiz, notes are fine if you took any"

"Kitsune, let's see…" Takuya fidgeted awkwardly in his seat. He was sitting opposite Aoi-sensei, his instructor on the different beasts the Ryoushi captured. Takuya was in training to join the ranks of the Ryoushi, and if he passed this quiz, he would get to see his first ever fight. He was anxious to succeed, and so continually fidgeted about while searching for the answers.

"Got it! The Kitsune take on a human appearance, but in their true form, they are about the size of a house cat, and look like a yellow fox with oversize ears. They always have a magic talisman over their left shoulder. First transformation to fox form is at eight years. They're strongly magical, and have been known to be able to take down other beasts much larger than themselves. Is….is that good?"

Aoi-sensei stared down the grinning boy for a few seconds, her eyes glinting severely behind round glasses perched on her nose. "It's a good thing you know so much about the Kitsune, Takuya. All of the fights you'll be seeing tonight feature at least one." She smiled as the eleven-year-old jumped out of his chair with a whoop of joy, his meticulous notes scattering across the floor. It was rumored rather sensibly that his notes at school were not half so detailed. Aoi-sensei allowed the fifth grader a little more time to celebrate (and hopefully let out some of that hyperactive energy) before interrupting the series of jubilant yells. "Pick up your notes Takuya, and I'll show you the way to the pit. I have some good seats reserved, but if we don't get there in ten minutes they'll be given to someone els-"

"DONE! Come on, letsgoletsgoletsGO!" Takuya had gathered and sorted the many pieces of paper in record time, and was bouncing up and down excitedly in front of his teacher.

"Alright, follow me."

"YEAH!!"

"Takuya, I said to FOLLOW me!"

* * *

Aoi-sensei led the overeager pre-teen to a concrete, circular ledge, which was surrounded by a railing of reinforced steel. The ledge rimmed a concrete pit that must have had a radius of at least 75 feet. At each end of the stadium there was an absolutely enormous iron gate. Takuya was shocked, amazed, struck speechless at the sight.

He subconsciously chose to ignore the red stains all across the high walls and rough concrete floor of the pit.

"This way, Takuya," his teacher said briskly, and led an awestruck Takuya over to a spot right next to the rails, which Takuya promptly latched on to, white-knuckled, and leaned over the iron bars to better glimpse the pit. His excitement was painfully obvious.

"Sensei…"Takuya began, without turning around.

"What is it?"

"How do they keep the Doragons from flying out?"

Almost directly after Takuya finished talking, the other Ryoushi all began to come in, jostling each other in an effort to be the first to the better spots around the ring.

"You'll find out in just a little bit…"

Takuya's former curiosity vanished, replaced instantly with excitement, as he realized just how close it was to the time of the fight.

One of the gigantic doors creaked suddenly, and the crowd immediately quieted, holding its breath as one being. Something was ramming very powerfully into the door to Takuya's right, but it was the left door which was opened first, and a small, fluffy, blonde creature shoved through. It had a crimson collar on, with nine white spikes on the back, and tied around its tail was a strange fabric with a rose colored diamond in the center. Doubtless, the Kitsune. The right door was virtually thrown aside, revealing an enormous, sea blue Doragon with a blunt snout and yellow wing membranes. He charged out into the open pit, then let loose an earth-shaking roar, baring all of its needle sharp fangs. Takuya caught a terrifying glimpse at crazed, bloodshot eyes.

Aoi-sensei was right-Takuya could see, almost painfully clearly, why the Doragon could not fly out of the pit. Its hard- muscled wings were badly broken in multiple places. Beyond the crippled wings it had scars covering its scaly hide so densely, they were akin to a second skin. This Doragon had seen a lot of action in its days at the Ryoushi fighting grounds. A difficult opponent for the little Kitsune.

The fight began without warning. The Doragon let loose a jet of spectral flame, straight at the Kitsune, causing the watching Ryoushi to erupt into cheers. Takuya jumped at the burst of color, but gave a yell as the Kitsune dashed out of the flames unharmed. The Kitsune was quick an agile, and with magic abilities on top of that, so dodging the fire was a cinch. But Doragons were not a force to be trifled with, being both the most highly valued and difficult to capture of all the beasts used by the Ryoushi. The Kitsune, now fighting for its life, darted around behind the Doragon, narrowly avoiding trampling feet and a vicious tail swipe. The jewel on the Kitsune's tail started to glow, a sure sign that it was storing energy for a powerful magic attack. However, the Doragon failed to notice this development as it spun around, eyes alight with bloodlust, to attempt to corner its opponent. It lashed out at the Kitsune with murderous claws, leaving ruts in the concrete wall. The Kitsune tried to dodge, and managed to save its life, but not without gaining a tear in one ear and a fresh scratch down its side. The jewel continued to glow an ever brighter shade of red, confirming the Kitsune's concentration undamaged. Before anyone had time to react-the Doragon included-the Kitsune let loose a brilliant red beam of energy straight at the Doragon's chest. The Doragon was sent reeling back, its blued scales dyed heavily in crimson. Takuya's breathe caught-despite the massive difference in size, it was going to be close.

The Doragon's ravaged chest heaved, bleeding profusely as the great beast gasped desperately for breath. The Kitsune wasn't faring much better, evidently growing dizzy from loss of blood. The Doragon charged one final time-

And, receiving much disapproval from the crowd of Ryoushi, the fight was called off. A shrill whistle blew startling both fighters, and the beast's owners came onto the field to reclaim their animals. The Kitsune, which had at the whistle, collapsed onto the hard cement floor in a pool of its own blood, was roughly scooped into a cat carrier and taken away with no further ceremony. The Doragon began roaring in frustration as its captors began menacing it back into the dark tunnel. As suddenly as the fight had begun, the Doragon's eyes rolled up, and it Changed.

Left unconscious on the cement floor was a young man with a dragon-shaped scar on his chest, which was barely visible through the blood on his bare torso. He appeared human in every way-but then, that was the very nature of the Doragons. Deception.

* * *

Saturday morning, the day after Takuya's first fight, found the flame-haired boy dashing through the streets of Shinjuku, still replaying the events of the previous night in his mind. He skidded to a halt in front of a house with the name 'Minamoto' etched onto one of the pillars of the front gate. Reaching the door (and narrowly avoiding crashing headlong into it), he rang the doorbell, pressing the button far more times than he needed to. Frenzied barking, accompanied by a single raised voice, could be heard from behind the door.

"Hello?"

"Kouji, you're never gonna-"

"Uhh, Takuya? Wrong twin."

Takuya started back at the realization. He'd been in such a rush to speak with his best friend, he had failed to notice who had answered the door.

"Eh…is Kouji there?"

Kouichi nodded, "but now isn't the best of times. He's not feeling well. So if it's really important that you talk to him, please try to be quiet."

"Oh, headache?"

"Among other things," Kouichi stated hile simultaneously opening the door to invite the other within.

Kouji was laying on the couch in the living room with a blanket thrown over his shaking form, and looking unusually pale-which for him, was really saying something. Judging by the rings under his bloodshot eyes and the fact that his jet-black hair was loose and untidy over his shoulders, he'd had a long night. This did not, however, prevent the exhausted boy's face from lighting up at the sight of his friend's presence.

"H-hey, ho-how's-s it going?" Kouji managed with a weak, lopsided smile.

"Are you okay?" Takuya fussed, rushing to the pale tween's side anxiously.

"F-fine. I-I' m fin-ne. At the d-door it sounded like y-you want-ted to t-tell me s-something? It-t sound-ded i-import-tant."

Takuya, recognizing that his friend used up a lot of energy talking, decide to comply by launching into his story of the last night's events rather than have his close friend strain himself further. Kouji, in his usual style, put on a brave face and acted as though he were feeling perfectly fine, despite his suffering being blatantly obvious. Takuya chose to keep his story as short as possible, with the hopes that Kouji would get some rest once they were done talking.

"Th-that's amazing, T-takuya. C-congrats on getti-ing to w-watch your first r-real f-fight," Kouji stuttered.

"Yeah…hope you feel better. Get some sleep or I'll get you. You know I will," Takuya threatened, jabbing one of his fingers playfully in his companion's ribs. The boy then gave Kouji a gentle hug, and let himself out of the house. Five years. In just five years, he'd be a real Ryoushi, with a Doragon of his own.

* * *

HOLY CRAP THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE *dies*

No seriously, it's July 6, and I started this in like…what the hey, I forgot?? Oh, well, it's been a while.

Yeah, the M is for gore and blood and other adult themes-they'll come in later. Sorry fangirls, this is NOT intended as a yaoi fic. No porn for you. I don't do that kinda thing at this point in time. It's more like child abuse and inhumanity and stuff. REVIEW OR DIE.

…Oh, yeah! I started May 26. The same day that…well…reread the first part, I'm not saying it again. Although on the bright side, I got a puppy in June. …I'm still gonna be cruel to the characters in this story. Don't get your hope up.


End file.
